


where all the ladders start

by goddesspharo



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesspharo/pseuds/goddesspharo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Build the world (that was) (that is) (that should never have been) on the tops of amber mountains.</i>
</p><p>In the event of a disaster, run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where all the ladders start

 

 

 

And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws.  
  
( _where the wild things are_ , maurice sendak)

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

But first—

 

Here's the purple crayon, Harold. Build the world (that was) (that is) (that should never have been) on the tops of amber mountains. Brush off bones until they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle of A's and T's and G's and C's, a twisting double helix that reaches the fringes of science and imagination. This is the final frontier.

 

The beginning is the end is the beginning. Bring back monsters. Blink away lives.

 

There's a lesson to be learned here. What's that saying about eggs and omelettes? It's a numbers game. Shuffle and reshuffle the deck into a favorable configuration.

 

The end is the beginning is the end. Create anomalies. Blink away lives.

 

You are Shiva, the destroyer.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

And so she does. All the air in her lungs is consumed by fire and still she runs until she can't hear her heels hitting the pavement. The invisible force propelling her body to move is fear and fear sounds like the thunderous rumble of a monster that should not exist.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

His voice makes her forget the deafening roar and his touch makes her forget everything else.

 

" _Please_ ," she whispers, bringing his hand to her heart and her mouth to his pulse point. His knuckles are raw when she kisses them, when he drags them down her sides and over her body.

 

 _This is not my blood_ , she'll say later. _This is not (my) blood on my hands_.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

But there is no escaping it when the disaster is distilled down to three low resolution screen captures.

 

The first: an establishing shot. Even here, they are framing the narrative. She is staring at the camera. Scared. Defiant. Rosie the Riveter of survival.

 

The second is a side shot of her in front of Paddock 9 with the flare burning in her left hand. There is a gash on the side of her leg that the disbelievers will talk about for days: how can a woman outrun a tyrannosaurus in heels with a cut that large? (It's photoshop. It's a cover up. It's the government hiding secret military testing. It's certainly not fight or flight.) In the still, no one can tell that her hands are trembling so much that the phosphorous threatens to drip onto her skin. That when her eyes lock with the creature's, she is frozen. That she might even be dead.

 

The last picture is the money shot, the crowd pleaser that makes it on the cover of _TIME_. She's mid-run, the muddy white of her clothes a stark contrast to the shadowy beast lumbering behind her with its teeth bared. _More_ teeth. Enough teeth. If Lowery had hit freeze half a second later, he would have captured the moment between life and death when she stumbles to the ground and waits to see if she launched the flare far enough.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

But Gray becomes obsessed with sharks ( _so many teeth, Aunt Claire_ ) and Zach retreats into anger as his parents celebrate that he is alive by getting a divorce and Owen—

 

"This won't work forever," he whispers into her skin as her fingers ghost over the faint claw marks still visible over his back.

 

—Owen just wants her to be okay.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster, run.

 

But there's almost nothing left to run to when they return to Isla Nublar. The InGen crew plays clean up as best as they can, herding what animals there are left and burning those that are gone, but death still drags down the air until it's all over her like another suit, heavy with the weight of hundreds, and even Owen can't push that feeling away when he squeezes her hand.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the event of a disaster—

 

The asset is back in containment. Her savior and destroyer. When she puts her hand on the cool metal of the paddock door, she can feel the rumbling vibrations from its movements beyond it. Her pulse quickens and her legs twitch, but Claire doesn't run.

 

 

 

 


End file.
